Padded Experiment
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Scarlett needs to meet more people and Harold comes up with an interesting experiment involving himself, LeShawna, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, and Courtney. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content. Language, and Group Sex. Co-Written by myself and BeekerMaroo777


Padded Experiment

 **Disclaimer: This is the fourth Oneshot Lemon, that BekerMaroo777 and I have worked on together and the third AB/DL Oneshot Lemon. Here is the gist of the story, Scarlett is out of the story as she is about to go to the observatory as Harold thought that she needs more friends. Harold has other ideas. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language and ENJOY!**

It was a cool fall evening as the sun was setting, as Scarlett was finally released from the asylum and returned to college as she was home from college for the weekend as she was dressed like she was going somewhere.

"See ya geek." Scarlett said as she was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Harold asked her.

"The observatory." Scarlett answered Harold with a smartass smirk.

"Okay. Have fun. And you know the rules." Harold said to her.

"At this rate, I would be better off with Duncan or my parole officer..." Scarlett said in her head as she was about to go for the door as Harold remembered the phone in his hand as he got an idea.

"How about...We head there tomorrow...And, for today, we do some 'investing'?" Harold asked her older sister Scarlett.

"Like what? More of your geeky magazines?" Scarlett asked him.

"No. You need to have new friends." Harold offered Scarlett.

"Okay." Scarlett told Harold.

"Awesome." Harold said as he started group texting Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, and Sierra.

"I rather be at my asylum right now." Scarlett said in her mind as two minutes later his group responded back accepting his text to meet him.

"Yes!" Harold said as he pumped his fist.

"What is it little brother?" Scarlett asked him.

"Time for our own convention." Harold said as he opened the door for his friends as Courtney, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, and Izzy arrived as LeShawna came down stairs.

"Who are these people?" Scarlett asked him.

"These are my friends...Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra from the Total Drama series." Harold said to Scarlett.

"Hello." They said to her.

"Hello, I guess, why did you even invite them?" Scarlett asked him.

"Well I was pondering a question among myself. It began with the expression "Friends with Benefits" If that were the case, that would be the benefits if it was more than one "Friend"?" Harold asked her.

"Okay. But what does that have to do with me?" Scarlett asked.

"Harold and I thought that you needed more friends." LeShawna answered Scarlett.

"Okay." Scarlett responded to the soul sister as Harold was grabbing a video camera.

"Why are you getting a video camera?" Scarlett asked Harold.

"This will be the conducting of a special experiment. Everyone else is getting ready. As for you..." Harold said as he gave Scarlett her favorite meal.

"You know, for the brains of socialization." Harold said as he finished his statement.

"Wow, thank you Harold." Scarlett said to him.

"Your welcome." Harold responded back as she finished up after everyone was ready.

"Harold, LeShawna and friends...I am ready." Scarlett sais as she fell asleep.

"Melatonin, the safest way to knock someone out." Harold said as LeShawna carried her downstairs to the basement downstairs.

45 minutes later, Scarlett woke up when she saw the basement and saw it as a large playpen.

"What the freak?! What is this?" Scarlett asked Harold.

"Yeah...this is how you're gonna get more friends." Harold answered her.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Scarlett asked Harold.

"Payback for torturing me!" Harold answered back.

"Okay. I get that this is for revenge and I'm sorry, but this isn't needed!" Scarlett apologized and shouted at Harold.

"Yeah it is. It's showtime." Harold retorted.

"GOSH!" Harold said as he realized that he forgot something.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! *slips into his Drama Brothers outfit* There we go." Harold said as he began recording.

"Hello viewing audience! Harold McGrady here...with a very fascinating presentation." Harold said as he began introducing everyone.

"This is the love of my life...LeShanwa, my bandmate Cody...with his wife Sierra, Gwen and Courtney as they are happily married to each other...amd congratulations by the way" Harold said as he stopped breifly as Gwen and Courtney kissed and blushed.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Then there is Izzy and finally my sister Scarlett." Harold said finishing the introductions.

"And Scarlett's about to find out, this is a special experiment. Ladies and gentlemen, take off your real clothing." Harold said to everyone who took off their clothing to reveal sexy baby shirts and their diapers. Cody's diapers were bambinos, Sierra's were a mix of Tena Maxicare, and Attends with Pinky Purple dots, meanwhile Gwen's were Bambino's with a special midnight blue print as Courtney's were just Bambino's, while Izzy's were Bambino with Dynamite Print, as LeShawna's were Bambino's as well and Scarlett's were Snuggies with tapings of Books as Harold's diaper is bambinos also.

"Is everyone ready?" Harold asked everyone.

"Ready!" Everyone minus Scarlett answered.

"You are giving me answers!" Scarlett retorted.

"Sis...please do this for me?" Harold asked her.

"Okay, okay...I'll do it." Scarlett answered him.

"That's the spirit sis." Harold told Scarlett.

"Aaaaaaaand go!" Harold said as everyone started as everyone got to their sexual positions as Harold took off his pants revealing his said diaper as like I just said earlier it was Bambinos but with a special hip-hop tapings because of his drama brothers.

 **Yes folks, Harold has diapers for every outfit he has.**

"Dude! You look dope!" Cody told him.

"Thanks man...anyway I am the MC but I also am gonna participate in this orgy as you and I are gonna bang all of these diaper sluts except my sister, I am not having sex with Scarlett...she is my sister but like I said me and Cody are gonna have sex with these gorgeous Diaper Sluts." Harold said to the camera.

"Hey man. One of them is my wife." Cody told Harold.

"Sorry Cody." Harold apologized.

"We're good. Bro, we need to have this kind of orgy sometime or at least have a diapered sleepover when the tour is over...with Justin and Trent." Cody suggested to Harold.

"Sounds cool man!" Harold said to Cody as Sierra and Gwen are pleasuring Cody's diapered crotch.

"Ohhhh..." Cody moaned in pleasure as Harold carried the camera to get more camera shots of this epic double pleasure.

"As you can see...The Codster is getting the Double Rub, always appealing." Harold said to the camera.

"How do you like this Cody?" Harold asked him.

"This is so awesome!" Cody said as he was moaning loudly.

"Keep it up diaper sluts." Harold said to the ladies.

"This is humilating and pointless." Scarlett said with her arms crossed as she was mad.

"Girl, your just salty cuz' you ain't laid yet. Let me change your mind." LeShawna responded as she began rubbing her chest.

"Baby Shawnie feel Howny." LeShawna said in her sexy voice plus the baby talk.

"This does..." Scarlett responded as she began to feel the pleasure.

"Oh my God! This feels so good." Scarlett said as she got aroused.

"Awww...And would you look at that. My diaper slut wife is pwaying nicely with my sister." Harold said as he was turned on by LeShawna.

"Yeah, keep this up!" Scarlett shouted.

"Will do girl!" LeShawna responded back as she began rubbing Scarlett's pink flower.

"Okay...let's see how Izzy and Courtney doing." Harold said as he walked towards them.

"Well...what are you two doing right now?" Harold asked them.

"What elese? Using dildos." Izzy answered Harold.

Awesome!

"Yeah it is...but I miss my wifey already." Courtney replied to Harold as Gwen heard.

"IS it okay if I leave?" Gwen asked Cody.

"Of-Of course you can...but may I have a foursome with you, and Courtney, also with my wife Sierra?"

"Sure...sounds great! Anyway gotta go." Gwen said to Cody.

"Coming sweetie." Gwen said as she left Cody joining Courtney and Izzy using the dildos.

"My dream just came true...I just got my sucked by Gwen now, I'm getting sucked off by my wife Sierra!" Cody said in happiness as Sierra kept sucking his hard morning wood.

"MMMMMMMMMMMmmm..." Sierra muffled as Harold looked on then he sighed.

"Aah...such romantic expericence." Harold said as LeShawna suddenly grabbed him.

"Baby slut feel sexy fo' her HarBear." LeShawna told him.

"Sweet. Scarlett...what do you think the experiment?" Harold asked her.

"It's sick but I like it...can I play with Cody?" Scarlett asked Harold.

"Sure. Harold answered her as Scarlett left Harold and LeShawna as he realized something.

"I'm gonna get waid." Harold said in his mind.

"I'm weady to join in on the fun." Harold said as he kissed her,

"Glad to hear that HarBear..." Leshawna responded back as she kissed Harold, which leads to a full blown makeout session as Harold's diaper started to form a bulge.

"As you can see, I am a waid baby tonight." Harold said as LeShawna wanted his hard Paci.

"Baby want her Paci." LeShawna said touching Harold's padded bulge.

"Well I have an extwa, so-" Harold said as he realized what she was talking about.

"Ohhhh..." Harold said as LeShawna took his hard paci out of the frontal of his diaper as it was 10 inches of his nerdy manhood,

"Ooooh...Paci Big." LeShawna said as she grab it and she just started to suck on it.

"Oh Gosh...Good Baby Slut, Keep it up..." Harold said while putting the video camera down as it captured everyone doing various activities.

"What about Gwen, Courtney, and Izzy? Let's check on them wight now shall we?" Harold said.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Gosh!" Harold shouted as he felt LeShawna deep throating him as Gwen and Courtney were using a double ended dildo while Izzy was using a 9-inch blue dildo.

"This is nice...but I wish we were on our honeymoon again. Or at least I wish we awere at back home so we can do this in private." Gwen told Courtney.

"Me too, but an orgy is nice...whether it's in diapers or not...isn't it Izzy?" Courtney asked the psycho hose-beast.

"Oooooooooh...Ohhh...You said it." Izzy said while enjoying her toy.

"Court...would it be cool if you, me, Sierra, and Cody did a foursome soon?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sounds great to me." Courtney answered her.

"Awesome!" Gwen responded as they were near climax meanwhile Cody was finished getting sucked off and now he was giving his wife a pounding.

"HARDER! FUCK ME HAWDER BUNNY FACE!" Sierra moaned in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Cody moaned as his speed increased while hScarlett arrived.

"Hello there Scarlett, you joined Sierra and the Codmeister...it's your turn to get pounded on by the Codmeister." Cody said as he briefly boasted a bit.

"Alrighty." Scarlett said as he placed his 9-inch long one inside of her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Scarlett muffled as Cody enjoyed it as Sierra looked on seeing his fun-bags.

"May I play with your grapes?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Of course honey." Cody said as Sierra began to lick, caress, and touch, Cody's shaved funbags as Cody's pleasured only intensified.

"Ohhhhhhhh...!" Cody moaned loudly as Scarlett stopped sucking off Cody as Sierra resumed sucking him.

"Why did you stop?" Cody asked Scarlett.

"You were near exploding and I thought you wanted to climax inside of your wife's mouth." Scarlett answered him.

"OK...thankies." Cody said, while panting as he felt something was about to explode near his groin as Sierra did the deepthroating.

"Cody Bear is gonna Cumsies!" Cody screamed as he came inside of her wife's mouth as she got every drop of Cody's milky.

"MMMMMMMM..." Sierra muffled as she swallowed all of it down and licked her lips.

"That was a yummy baba." Sierra told him.

"Thanks." Cody told her.

"So, what did you think of me so far?" Scarlett asked him.

"So far so good...but now I need to pound you." Cody answered her.

"Hey, at least it's everyone has protection on." Sierra said as she and Cody laughed a bit.

"No seriously...I spoke to Harold before and everyone got protection shots so nobody got sick." Sierra told him.

"So that's why I went to the doctor's last week...anyway Cody pound me hard." Scarlett said as Cody placed his morning wood inside of her pink flower as he began pounding her.

"Ohhhhhhhh, baby Scarwett's pussy feels weally nice but not as perfect as Sierra's." Cody told Scarlett.

"Awww, thankies Cody!" Sierra said as she and Cody were French-Kissing as Harold was near his climax.

"Ohhhhh, GOSH! This feels awesome!" Harold said as he was about to explode.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Harold screamed as he came inside of LeShawna's mouth while grunting like he was trying to lift weight as LeShawna swallowed all of Harold's cumsies.

"Mmmmmmmm...Yummy cumsies." LeShawna told Harold.

"Thankies Baby, now...Baby Harold is gonna pound Baby Shawnie while my sister is being pounded by Cody." Harold said as Gwen and Courtney got out strap-on dildos.

"Oh my Gosh...take a wook, recently married Gwen and Courtney got out strap-on dildos to have a thweesome with Izzy...it's pounding time for me." Harold said as he got LeShawna into the cowgirl position as Cody came inside of her.

"So...How was I?" Cody asked her.

"For being small aside the wood, not bad at all." Scarlett told him.

"Thanks I guess." Cody told Scarlett.

"To you...he's small but to me he's perfect." Sierra defended his 'size' to Scarlett.

"Thanks Honey." Cody said to Sierra as they kissed.

"Now...it's my turn again." Sierra said as she grabbed his morning wood and stroked it as she breifly had it in her mouth again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Sierra muffles loudly as she is sucking that hard cock like it's her pacifier/baby bottle.

"Ohhhh...this feels so gweat!" Cody said with a low grunt as he was about to explode.

"OHHH, YES, YES, YES, I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Cody screamed as he his entire laod of man-made milky directly in her mouth, and in her throat as well as she swallowed all of it.

"That was yummy cumsies, Cody Wody. Now pound me hawd again." Sierra commanded Cody as she got on all fours.

"Gladly babe." Cody replied as he began pounding her again as Harold and LeShawna were moaning loudly in delight to the pounding.

"Oh, Baby LeShawna...is this heaven or what?" Harold asked her.

"It is!" LeShawna shouted.

"Fuck Baby Shawnie up so hawd in Diapeys!" LeShawna also screamed while Harold increased his speed.

"Yes milady...call me H-Bomb." Harold said as he kept it up and meanwhile Gwen and Courtney are penetrating Izzy...Gwen is pounding her clit, Courtney is doing the same thing to her booty.

"You like this Izzy?" Gwen and Courtney asked Izzy.

"Soooo much!" Izzy shouted as the psycho was loving every bit of sexual pleasure.

"Gonna cumsies Diapey slut?" Courtney asked Izzy.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Izzy screamed as she was near orgasm.

"Us tooooooooo...!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as them, and Izzy screamed as they came.

"Ahhhhhhh..." The three sighed in relief.

"That was fun or what Izzy?" Gwen asked her.

"Ohh...It's the best!" Izzy answered as they had a group hug meanwhile Cody and Sierra are near orgasm.

"How do you like this?" Cody asked her.

"Ohhh! It's Heaven! I'm wiving Heaven while I'm awive!" Sierra moaned loudly as she was in a state of sexual euphoria.

"That's pewfect Sierra. Do you want me to go hawder?" Cody asked her as Sierra motioned her finger for Cody to come towards her.

"As hawd as you can." Sierra whispered sexually as Cody resumed pounding her but at incredible speed and as hard as he can as now they are in the missionary.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed loudly as she was even more happy as she was still in a state of sexual euphoria as Harold and LeShawna are both in such a high orgasm state.

"Oh Gosh! Oh Gosh! I'm gonna Cumsies! Where do you want it? Your Tweasure Box? or your Mouth?" Harold asked her.

"Mouth! I want all yo' cumsies!" LeShawna responded as she moaned.

"Okay...it's cumming!" Harold said as he got his morning wood and started to stroke it extremely fast and meanwhile Scarlett, Izzy, Gwen, and Courtney were doing dildoism by using individual dildos.

"This has been fun to do!" Izzy shouted as she loved the stimulation of the toy going in and out of her joy box.

"Yes...this has been very fascinating and honestly I have got to try this with my boyfriend, and make him my daddy or make him my baby...whatever can work best." Scarlett said as she sighed back as she increased the pleasure as she started to think about a certain punk ex boyfriend of Gwen and Courtney.

"Who's the boyfriend?" Gwen and Courney asked.

"Duncan." Scarlett moaned out.

"What?" Courtney asked her.

"Relax." Scarlett told Courtney.

"I helped him become a changed man..." Scarlett explained to Courtney and Gwen.

"Good." Gwen told Scarlett.

"Anyway...how long did you two date before you two got married?" Scarlett asked them.

"To be honest we started dating for eight months before we got married months because the engagement took 8 months." Courtney said as she was moaning a bit.

"But it felt like we were involved for years." Gwen told Scarlett as well.

"Sorry for cutting in wike that baby." Gwen told Courtney.

"It's okay." Courtney replied back as she kissed Gwen.

Meanwhile Cody and Sierra were at their high orgasm state finally as well.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Cody screamed out loud.

"I want it in my mouth also...just like LeShawna asked for with H-Bomb!" Sierra screamed as she was near orgasm also.

"Okay Baby girl." Cody said as he stroked his morning wood really fast.

"OH GOSH! IT'S TIME!" Harold shouted as he was extremely close now.

"Yay! Milky Time!" LeShawna said as she was full of glee.

"Okay Diaper Sluts...open your mouths and show off your tongues." Harold said as he and Cody were shafting their diapered morning wood really fast.

"OHHHHHHHHH, OHHHH GOOOOOOD...!" Harold and Cody moaned and groaned as they were near orgasm.

"Okay Viewing Audience...this is what the adult film industry calls the moneyshot. Are you ready Cody?" Harold said to the camera, then asked him.

"Dude...I have been waiting for this all of my life. If it was in diapers or not...I've been waiting for this and now it's about to happen." Cody said as they fist bumped each other as they went faster, and faster, and harder, and harder until they both felt something was about to blow.

"HERE WE GO! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold and Cody screamed as they shot their man made milk all over the girls faces including their eyes, noses, cheeks, mouths, and Cody put his Paci back in Sierra's mouth for her to suck it all while Harold did the same for LeSahawna as she sucked Harold's Paci dry as well until both men ran out of milky and stopped as all eight people collapsed as they were now panting as Harold had enough strength to turn the camera off.

"I'll clean you girls up...by the way did I get of my milky on you Scarlett?" Harold asked his sister.

"No. No you did not do that thankfully." Scarlett answered Harold as he got a big towel to wipe the white stuff off of the girls heads.

"Good." Harold said as he wiped the substance off of the girls heads.

"How was that Ladies?" Harold asked the girls.

"What did y'all think?" Cody asked them with a sexual smirk and a sexual smile on his face.

"Mmmm...the best." Leshawna answered both.

"Yummy Cumsies." Sierra answered both of them as well.

"It was quite fascinating." Scarlett told them as she smiled.

"My Gosh! That was soooooo fun!" Izzy told them as she was hyper like pinkie pie.

"It was kinky." Gwen and Courtney responded as well while kissing each other as everyone cleaned up the basement.

"I need to do this more often with my boyfriend." Scarlett told Harold.

"Who is it?" Harold asked her.

"You may know him but he's Duncan." Scarlett told him as he was about to panic.

"Relax. I visited him in prison and he's a changed man...he wrote something...it goes like this." Scarlett said as she got the letter out as she cleared her throat to begin reading it.

"Dear Harold, I owe you an apology. I mean it though, getting sent to Prison was the best thing that's ever happened to me, the biggest wake up call in my life. I owe everyone I have tortured, used, lied to, and been dishonest to a big apology. I'll see you when I get out of here. Thanks, Duncan Brooks." Scarlett read the letter.

"That's really sincere." Harold said to her sister.

"Yeah well he told me that Prison has changed him and he cannot wait to get out." Scarlett told him.

"If he's really sorry then why doesn't he apologize for hurting me and Gwen?" Courtney asked Scarlett.

"He is planning on doing that. Anyway...gotta get to bed. Is it okay if I try this lifestyle out for a few days before Duncan gets out?" Scarlett asked Harold.

"Sure...I am not pleasuring you though that is all you." Harold told her.

"Okay bro...anyway, gotta get to bed." Scarlett said as she left and went to her room.

"Goodnight." Harold, and everyone else said to her.

"Gwenny and I got to go home...my parents are coming and we need to get the house ready." Courtneysaid as they got redressed and left.

"Gotta get back home...Owen needs me." Izzy said as she got redressed as well while Cody and Sierra just got redressed.

"Well me and Sierra have gotta go home also...my mom and dad are coming tomorrow." Cody said as he and Sierra left also until LeShawna were the only two left as they changed each other's diapers.

"HarBear, that was sooooo fun." LeShawna told him.

"I agree." Harold said in agreement as they kissed.

"I wuv you suga baby." LeShawna told him.

"I wuv you too LeShawna." Harold said as they kissed each other...embraced, and cuddled each other on their bed in their bedroom under their blankets.

 **I owe BeekerMaroo777 100% Thank You's for first off coming up with the idea and secondly for even coming up with the story itself.**

 **I also thank her for co-writing this story with me.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
